Amun-Ra-class
The Stealth Ship Class was a class of warship designed for, commissioned by, and owned by Protogen Corporation. There were at least six known ships of this class. One of those ships, the Anubis, was reported present at Phoebe Station, destroyed the ice-hauler , and later was the source of the initial protomolecule infection that infected Eros leading to the Eros Incident. Background The Stealth Ship Class was a highly advanced warship. The drives and possibly other components were constructed at the Bush Shipyards on a secret contract for Protogen Corporation. Evidence implicates that the UN Undersecretary, , was complicit in authorizing the contract. Design and Armament As with other known stealth technology, this class of vessel is pitch black in color and it's outer hull is angular, presumably to lower/minimize radar returns and detection. However, no technology is known to mask the exhaust of a main engine on any craft, particularly when that engine is pointed toward the observer during the deceleration cycle of flight trajectory. With engines deactivated, the ships may divert to actively cooling the outer hull, pumping heat into internal heat dumps, to match the ambient temperature of an asteroid or even the background radiation. The Stealth Ship Class vessels have four point defense cannons that can be stowed internally when not in use. Presumably, this allows optimal stealth as well as eases maintenance when not in action. In addition they are noted as being the smallest ship ever seen with a rail gun, which is presumably a spinal mount- an integral part of the hull mounted longitudinally, capable of firing only in the direction the ship points. These ships also carried a number of torpedos/missiles that could be fired at other ships. They were described as "more advanced then anything we trained against" by a Donnager bridge crew. While approaching the Donnager, six of these ships manage to look like only one ship. Either they were flying in close proximity or the ships could somehow attach to one another. Given the irregular surfaces of the ship, these ships might only attach to each other if they had a non-repeating exterior design. Crew * Crew complement is unknown; however, these vessels have participated in successful boarding actions during combat which suggests that they have a capacity of over 50-100 crew for boarding purposes. The prime example is the battle with the [[Donnager|MCRN Donnager]]. * It is unclear if that was the normal vessel complement. The Anubis may have loaded the boarding crew between the incident with the Canterbury and the attack on the Donnager. It's more probable that the Anubis did not participate in that particular action at all given that all ships within the immediate vicinity were destroyed by the detonation of the Donnager. Interior * There is a central long corridor that has a "storage closet" off to the side, where is held captive. * There is a T junction on both ends. * The bridge design is of conventional design with grav-seats for an unknown complement of persons. * There is a large open engineering area at the back of the ship were the reactor protrudes into the interior of the ship and which is an ideal location for growing protomolecules when it is not dormant. * Presumably there are other corridors on the ship. Media |-|Images= Stealth Ship.jpg |-|Videos= See also * Anubis External links Category:Ship Class Category:Ship Types